<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The White Lady's Bindings by Schnikeys_Discuss (Schnikeys)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055555">The White Lady's Bindings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnikeys/pseuds/Schnikeys_Discuss'>Schnikeys_Discuss (Schnikeys)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clockie's Meta [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analysis, Archived from radioactivesupersonic Blog, Character Analysis, Gen, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnikeys/pseuds/Schnikeys_Discuss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think the White Lady locking herself up in Queen's Gardens had something to do with the vessels?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clockie's Meta [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The White Lady's Bindings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkRainbow/gifts">ClockworkRainbow</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anonymous asked: Do you think the White Lady locking herself up in Queen's Gardens had something to do with the vessels?</p><hr/><p>I seem to recall she mentions her bindings at one point, and says something about how she fears her own inclination to propagate. That’d seem to imply that she had children of her own, at some point, but, as far as we know, we haven’t… met any of them (Unless there’s something pretty impressively <a href="http://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/post/167017927820/so-i-read-once-that-in-hollow-knight-hornet-and">up with Zote</a>)- both Hornet and Ghost were born to other mothers (Hornet, Herrah, and Ghost, the Abyss)</p><p>It could be that the Queen feared what would occur if she were afflicted by the plague, given her own incredible power, and bound herself to limit the potential damage she would do if she couldn’t protect herself against Radiance. After all, she claims her roots are close enough to the Black Egg Temple to feel Hollow weakening, and while we see her shining roots protruding from the ground around her hideaway, identical white roots stick out of the ground at various places in the Kingdom’s Edge- which, if those are the queen’s, implies that her roots run the length of Hallownest itself, seemingly explaining how she could once move from place to place within the kingdom.</p><p>And… giving her a very good reason to be concerned about what she could do, if overtaken by Radiance.</p><hr/><p>Looking over her dialogue once more, I take it back- I do believe that the vessels were in part the Queen’s children.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Analysis originally found here: <a href="https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/post/167850459670/do-you-think-the-white-lady-locking-herself-up-in">https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/post/167850459670/do-you-think-the-white-lady-locking-herself-up-in</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>